The Splendor of You and I
by justwaittilligetthrough
Summary: It was only misting on that warm November night that Mercedes decided to let Sam know exactly what she wanted. A two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen months. One year and six months. A year and a half.

That's how long she and Sam had officially been dating. It was a long time considering that the two were teenagers, and being together for over a year could be considered a decade to other adolescents.

They had to step it up to the next level already and quit fucking around, the wait had gone on long enough. At almost eighteen years old and unlike girls her age, Mercedes was not ready to have sex with her boyfriend Sam. She was barely a legal adult; she was not ready to become a woman just yet. However, that didn't exclude other things she was ready for, and the things were sort of dishonorable. Sort of.

They had been going out for so long, and the thoughts of getting intimate in different ways other than sexual intercourse were tempting Mercedes. But what would Sam think? Would he think that she was nasty, or a freak? She knew very well that Sam Evans was no virgin, but had he done other things, too? She didn't want to ask, that would be far too embarrassing.

Sam had been so respectful and never pushed her to do anything. And sure they had both gotten deep into each before many times, but never how she had recently thought of-never how she desperately wanted at this point.

Mercedes wanted to try some new things with him, before she gave her whole being to him. And she didn't want to wait either; graduation was almost on the horizon. Mercedes had a plan on how she would propose doing other things with him, too. Actually, she mostly had a plan on how to get started before she proposed her position to him.

Mercedes went the whole nine yards: Wearing a cute outfit, shaving and wearing her favorite Mariah Carey perfume. She knew that he would definitely notice and Sam would appreciate the effort, but she still was losing her nerve as she finally rang the doorbell of the two stories Evans residence with her gym bag full of overnight clothes in hand.

As she beheld the sight of her boyfriend looking fresh from a shower with a close fitting plain blue tee and dark grey sweatpants she almost lost all her nerve and sanity. Fuck if he wasn't the sexiest boyfriend to walk the earth. His hair was adorably plastered to his forehead and some of it was curling up. Sam's skin looked flushed and still wet, and his _eyes. _They had Mercedes' head spinning every time he looked at her. Those bright glistening eyes were enough to make her swoon and lose sight of all the morals she had with just a glance. And how could she forget those thick lips that never failed to leave poor Mercedes breathless?

Sam pulled back those wonderful lips in a smile directed and only for her.

Seeing him always made her a little self-conscious. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl to grace the earth, and for a snug size 16 she was on the curvier side. Mercedes wasn't completely insecure about her figure, though. On a good day she felt pretty, but when she already felt nervous and saw Sam looking so close to perfection she couldn't help feeling extremely bleak by his side. He of course in return said he loved her on so many more levels than just appearance, which was still hard to believe on her part.

"Hey." He said before looking her over and bringing her into the house for a hug and kiss.

* * *

><p>"So why are you in my house at this time at night?"<p>

I looked around his living room feeling like a complete stranger. Now that I really thought about it, I don't think I could do what I came there for. I don't even think I could broach the subject. I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist from behind.

"Is something wrong?" I felt more than heard him say into my ear. I shuddered. It was like I was torn between turning around and leaving and surrendering myself to everything I wanted to do with Sam. But I needed to tell him this first.

"Well if there was you doing that made me forget."

Sam's abs quivered against me as he laughed softly into my ear. "Oh yeah, I forgot you like it when I talk in your ear, don't you?"

I pulled away from Sam as I felt a familiar heat wash over me and the pit of my stomach. "Can I spend the night here?"

"Yeah, sure." His whole tone changed to a more regressive sound and I hated that I was the reason for that but I couldn't help it.

I had almost forgot to ask, "Where are the others, babe?"

Sam looked around almost as if he just remembered he had a family before answering. "Mom and Dad took Stevie and Stacy to Papa and Nana's, and I didn't feel like going. Considering that you showed up on my doorstep, I'm glad I didn't go."

I chewed on my lip in thought. "Has your Papa been getting on to you about coming to run the KFC after high school again?"

He nodded then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I just didn't feel like dealing with his shit, y'know?"

I walked back over to Sam and wrapped my arms around him. "He'll come around sooner or later, Sammy."

He scoffed. "Is that before or after his death?" I gave him a dirty look.

"Okay, sorry I shouldn't have said that."

* * *

><p>Mercedes looked over at Sam as they sat close on the couch they were sharing in his living room. She needed a distraction from the impending doom she was about to put herself in. Mercedes was beating herself up about the decision she made before even going through with it. The fact that she actually thought for a moment she could do this was starting to make her feel bad. This was probably the worst idea she ever thought of going through with. Well, she could still back out.<p>

"Mercy."

"Hmm?"

"This shouldn't be awkward."

"It is though, isn't it?"

Sam grasped her hands in his. Both of their hands were almost equivalent in size. Mercedes always said that her hands were big, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She shook her head before mumbling something in annoyance. "I am thinking about _something_…"

San squeezed her hands comfortingly. "Baby what is it?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"That's a problem."

"I know and it shouldn't be because that's the whole point!" She slipped her hands away from his to frame her head in distress. "Dammit."

"What's going on? Is something wrong, is it me?" Sam was starting to sound worried.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just trying to get the courage to talk to you about something." Mercedes shivered when Sam took her hands in his again.

"Is it bad?" Sam asked kissing her knuckles.

"No I think it's good."

"Then tell me." He said against her hand.

"I think I'm going to show you because I can't really _tell_ you." And before he could do anything else I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my debut Samcedes chapter written ever! Review please and part 2 should be up later today! 322/12: I switched POVs intentionally to display my writing style here and there, but the next chapter is completely in third person.**


	2. Chapter 2

His lips were so soft. I remember last time kissing him and thinking it was the weirdest nice feeling I had ever experienced. As time passed though I started getting used to it, and more warmed up to the act of just kissing him. Every time I did, it reminded me that I was good enough to be there in his arms feeling his lips pressed to mine.

As we both got carried away Sam abandoned holding onto my hands in more favor of grabbing my hips, and pulling me closer before sneaking his tongue into my mouth. I tried not to moan at the sensation of his tongue touching my own, but I couldn't help thinking that it had been too long since we kissed last. I tilted my head to give him better access just as he coaxed my tongue into his mouth so he could massage it with his own. He pulled away abruptly as if he just remembered why we were kissing. _Why couldn't he ever just go with the flow?_ I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked breathless.

"I said that I couldn't really tell you." I said almost humming; my body was on a high from his touch.

He furrowed his eyes at me before looking away. "That doesn't make sense, Mercy."

I nodded butterflies still wreaking havoc in my stomach and leaned into him, my hands finding their rightful place on his chest and kissing his neck. "I know, but could you please kiss me again?"

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> time," Sam started as they finally pulled away from each other, mildly satisfied, "You have to tell me."

"Why? It should be obvious."

Mercedes body was flush against his as they were pressed up against each other on the couch. The floral above the knee skirt she wore was up far more inches than appropriate and during their kissing his fingertips brushed and crawled up and down her thigh.

"Mercy I know it _should _be, but it isn't. You can't be going 'round kissing me like that and giving me ideas without telling me what you want. Plus it makes me feel like a prostitute, giving up my goods first and asking questions later." He said rubbing her thigh comfortingly and smirking.

"Mmmm, okay." Mercedes said closing her eyes in content.

Sam looked at Mercedes with an intense stare that she could feel, even with her eyes closed. It nearly had her squirming beneath him, but instead of doing that she pressed into him more. Sam made a deep groaning noise before grinding his hips into hers, and grasping her thigh. Mercedes writhed underneath him and let out a sensual noise from her throat, her eyes opening up to find his.

"You're not making this easy for me."

Sam looked at her before smirking. "Good, cause you aren't either."

"You still haven't told me what is going on." His tone was stern but his hand was still massaging her thigh.

Mercedes stared at the hand that was against her and back into his eyes before smirking. "You don't seem to mind that much."

Sam looked down to the spot his hand was resting at and turned his face away from her. Mercedes didn't miss the light shade of pink gracing his cheeks. She grabbed his face and directed him to look at her.

"Are you blushing?" She asked smiling.

"No." He said darkly.

"Aww, that's too adorable!" Mercedes exclaimed squeezing his face in his hands.

"I'm not adorable, I'm sexy." Sam stated with a growl.

Mercedes nodded halfheartedly, remembering the time Sam told her he cried after his pet rabbit ran away from home when he was fifteen. She resisted squeezing his face again and placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth. "You don't fool me."

"I'm masculine, admit it."

"I never said you weren't, babe."

"Yeah you did." Mercedes' eyebrows raised and she stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain himself.

"D'awh, that's too adorkable!" Sam said mimicking her tone and earning a blow to the shoulder that wasn't entirely playful.

"Where in that sentence did I say you weren't masculine?"

"...It was implied."

"No it was not. I was just commenting on how cute you can be," Her hands found his face again and squeezed. "_Especially _when you think I'm out to annihilate your ego."

"You are! You come in my house and seduce me with your feminine charms, then proceed to take my masculinity away!" He exclaimed, moving off of her.

"Hey…" Mercedes said wrapping one of her exposed legs around his waist, attempting to pull him back in-between her thighs. "I think you're sexy _and _masculine, baby. I just think you can be cute sometimes too and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Sam turned to stare at her with his soul shattering eyes. "It's okay; my feelings weren't hurt too badly." Mercedes gave him the stink eye.

"I think you're ridiculously sexy, Mercy." He went on while giving her one of his invading looks. It was almost like he was checking out every aspect of her body. Sam's stares were always disarming to Mercedes and this felt like there wasn't anything he couldn't see. She shook her head, feeling vulnerable.

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"No it's just"

"Because I love your body." Sam told her, giving her knee a squeeze.

"I love yours too," Mercedes felt the need to say.

He smiled before standing up and moving in front of her. Mercedes stood up too and Sam moved away from her to give her space. "I think I know what you came over for."

Mercedes doubted that he did but she'd let him think whatever he wanted. Sam began to lift his shirt over his head and she tried not to stare like an idiot. She failed.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?"

When his shirt was completely off she almost stopped breathing. Sure she had seen him shirtless before but it had been awhile.

"Mercy." He said, his voice pitched low.

She could barely concentrate on what he was saying since she was staring at the beauty of his torso and how the definition of his abs came and went with each intake of breath.

"Mercedes." He said his voice even softer and lower than before.

Reluctantly she brought her eyes up to his. His eyes were boring into her in a way she didn't know how to decipher and she turned nervous again.

"Yeah?" She answered; glad her voice didn't reflect the way she felt.

"Do you believe that I love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that I adore every inch of your body, even the parts I haven't seen yet?"

"Yeah." She said uncertainly.

"Bullshit."

Sam walked closer to her before darting his eyes around her face and stopping at her lips. He exhaled shakily. "Don't fuck with me, Mercy." Mercedes shivered at the tone Sam used with her. She didn't know if it was wrong to be turned on like how she was without being touched.

"See," He began, taking another step toward her until they were almost completely pressed against each other again. "I'm not sure what to think when you come into my house and act like you want to have sex with me and then I look into your eyes and it's a completely different story. I don't know what you want, but I do know you're scared. I think that you're not comfortable with me, sexually you know? So when we get close, you pull back or look at me like your terrified."

"Uh…"

"And I try really hard not to seem like a clingy boyfriend. Mike told me once that I'm always holding your hand or trying to touch you one way or another when we're in public but I can't help it." He paused to sigh and tug on the hair at the nape of his neck. "So think about it babydoll, if I'm like that in public, how do you think I'm doing _now_?"

After Mercedes heard that she immediately felt lightheaded and warm all at once. He wanted her, he really did. "Oh."

Sam's eyes were positively glowing. "I'm having a hard time here. Say something Mercy."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I think it's time to tell you why I'm here."

* * *

><p>After a lot of invading looks and awkward coughs from Mercedes, she got Sam to put his shirt back on and they went up to his room. Mercedes was sitting in one of Sam's beanbag chairs making kissy faces at his pet turtle Peter Parker who resided in a tank not that far away from where she sat. Peter had been with Sam for about three years and she's never seen someone so dedicated to a turtle before. Sam liked to call her and him Peter's parents.<p>

"Pete loves his mama, Mercy."

"Duh." She got up from the beanbag and set a peeled banana down in Peter's tank before turning to face Sam. He walked over to her until there was almost no distance between them and Mercedes turned away.

"What I wanted to tell you was"

"Oh, _now _you want to get back on subject." He sounded exasperated and Mercedes resisted laughing at his expression.

"That," She continued, "I'm ready to share more parts of me with you." She shook her head, that wasn't a clear statement.

"What?"

"Well not more per se, just, well I mean I guess it could be considered more but…" Mercedes almost screamed in frustration. "I want to get intimate, more. I mean, I want to go further when we kiss and stuff you know."

Sam's eyes widened and a large gulping noise sounded. "You mean, like, _that_? Are you talking about making love?"

"I wouldn't call what I want making love, Sam."

"What would you call it then?"

"Foreplay." Mercedes almost squeaked.

Sam was becoming a pro with the invading stares. "You'd let me do that to you?"

Mercedes was baffled he didn't word it differently. She was going to take some part in this! "You'd _want _to do that to me?"

Sam's eyes scanned Mercedes from head to toe almost three times. "No question." He said his voice low.

"Well I have to do something; I _want_ to do something for you too." She felt like a user.

"You really don't have to do anything." He took a step closer to her and licked his lips.

"I'm going to though." She said stubbornly, slightly giddy with anticipation.

"Fine, but me first."

"No"

"Nope Mercy, I didn't ask for permission."

"But it's _my_ body!" She stammered.

"Not anymore. For tonight it's all mine." He licked his lips again and swooped in for a kiss, leaving her breathless. She pulled away before he could do anything, for tonight she didn't trust him with anything but her body.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She grabbed her gym bag and headed for the bathroom.

"If you don't want me to come in, you better lock the door, babydoll." He said, and she didn't think he was kidding.

* * *

><p>After Mercedes walked out of Sam's room and into the bathroom to shower (with the door locked) she felt butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach. It wasn't like she was dreading what was going to happened-actually she was excited- she just still felt a bit insecure. She didn't want to disappoint Sam; because of course he was perfect in every way, basically. That's what made him loving her of all people impractical. She turned on the faucet in the in the tubshower and pulled it down so the water would start running through the shower head. Feeling the sudden cold water rain on her head made Mercedes jump back in surprise, and shortly after stepping into the shower she decided that washing her body with his stuff was a great idea.

Fifteen minutes later she was standing in front of the mirror, debating on whether wearing a bra was necessary. Mercedes wondered if she should wear _anything _and the thought made her snicker. Five minutes later she walked of the bathroom, wearing her cutest nightgown and only panties. Her hair was damp and hung a bit past her shoulders. She set her gym bag down near Peter's tank and tried to pretend she didn't feel Sam staring at her.

"You're creeping me out, Sammy." Mercedes stated, reaching in Pete's tank and letting him nibble on my finger.

"I would say I'm sorry but I don't regret staring at you, Mercy. Come lay down."

Mercedes looked back at him, and his eyes weren't wavering. "Would you look away if I said you were scaring me?"

Sam cracked a smile and shook his head. Mercedes walked to his bed, and Sam reached out his hand to her and she grasped hers in his. The moment she did that he pulled her on top of him and rolled over so he was hovering over her. Mercedes looked into his eyes and gave him a sincere smile. He smiled back.

"Scared now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You're fucking with me again." And Sam closed the space between them.

_If someone could hear what was going on in Sam's room, they'd probably think I was a whore_, Mercedes thought. In her defense, laying there underneath him and at his mercy didn't leave her much of a choice. When Sam first pulled her to him not too long ago, Mercedes tugged his blue shirt off of his body, his lips were on hers in seconds, and his hands were caressing her sides. He didn't go anywhere else yet, just feeling her. Mercedes was about to say something, when Sam started talking first.

"I'm sorry Mercy; I'm trying so hard not to hurt you." His grip was a full on squeeze.

"I don't care Sammy, just touch me."

Sam's hold on Mercedes was tight, enough to hurt, but she didn't feel any pain. He buried his face in her neck; she could feel him whispering _Mercy _over and over. He went lower to her collarbone, still murmuring the endearment. He came up to her lips and kissed her like it was the first time he'd ever kissed her. He did it again before tilting his head and Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam grabbed the underside of her knees and hitched her legs to his hips. Her gown bunched up around her waist. If he looked down he'd be able to see her panties. His tongue darted out to her lips and traced every curve he could find of her mouth. Mercedes laid there and allowed the feelings she'd suppressed for such a long time overwhelm her. Everything was Sam Evans; everywhere he touched melted more of the self-hatred and insecurities she had kept in her heart away. Mercedes could hear faint groans and moans which she could sometimes decipher as hers or his maybe if there was a slight primitive sound to it.

Rain started to pour from the sky and left sounds of a faint patter against the ground. Mercedes loved knowing that right now it was just her and him in his room-in the world it seemed- on this one rainy night. The thought made her shiver; she wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

Mercedes wanted Sam touch her where she was throbbing desperately, and she writhed. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves and nothing else. "Sam, please…" she was almost whining, fighting the strongest urge she ever had to just place his hands where she needed them.

Sam was trailing his fingers higher up her leg to her hip when he stopped and looked at her. "What do you want, Mercy?"

"Touch me, _please _hurry up." She said on a moan, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

She could feel Sam's hand ghosting over her most private area before his fingers started stroking her through the fabric. "Stop teasing me!" She exclaimed, ready to kill him.

"You call this teasing?" He asked smirking, his finger still at work.

"Yes!"

"No, babydoll. Teasing is walking around with short skirts on, walking around my room with only a flimsy nightgown on and expecting it not to affect me. Teasing is telling me to touch you, with that look in your eyes and trying not to ravage you. If anything," He said, pressing his finger to her a little bit harder. "I think you deserve to be teased a little."

Mercedes lay there, trying to remember how to breathe. "Sam..."

"Hmm?" He started placing sucking on her neck, sure to leave a mark.

He gripped her night gown and bundled it up in both his hands before tugging it over her head and tossing it behind him. Mercedes would've laughed at his antics if she didn't want to rip his heart out with her bare hands. Sam left her sensitive area to cup her breast and squeeze before massaging it. Mercedes turned her head and breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling.

"You're beautiful, Mercedes." He said leaning down to kiss her collarbone. Her body was humming from his ministrations. She squirmed underneath him, her hips rising to press against his in the best torture Sam had ever felt. He looked down at his girlfriend and smiled before kissing down to the breast he was touching earlier. Mercedes cried out when his lips closed around a nipple and sucked.

"Do you like that, Mercy?" Sam was honestly curious, because he wanted to know of every single weak spot she had.

She nodded, too far gone to make a coherent sentence. Sam smirked at this and did the same to her other breast, even sucking a bit harder. Mercedes gasped in pleasure, her hands grabbing at his shoulders. Sam grabbed her panties and pulled them down slowly, intentionally making her grow impatient. When they were finally around her ankles she kicked them off, glad Sam couldn't tease her through fabric any longer.

Sam kissed his way down her body, making sure no part of her body was neglected. He nibbled at her hips, loving how particularly soft she was here. He grabbed her hips with both hand, not wanting her to start thrashing around once he got where she wanted. Sam slid down until he was looking at the most sacred part of Mercedes up close, and he couldn't help but feel possessive and fortunate to be the only person to have ever seen this part of her. He didn't want anyone else to see what he was looking at right now. She was ready for him, he could tell, and he wanted to taste her.

Sam licked his lips and leaned forward until he was pressing his lips against her much wetter ones. Mercedes moaned the loudly, close to thrashing around. She couldn't believe this was happening to her right now. Honestly when Sam had asked if she would let him "do that" to her she wasn't expecting this. She didn't know exactly what to expect, but she wasn't expecting this. Mercedes didn't know how she was going to do anything for him if he kept this up. She felt like she was going to pass out at any second.

"You can let go, Mercy."

And she wanted to, so badly. But she honestly didn't know how. Tears sprung to her eyes, she was so frustrated with herself.

"Baby I don't know if I can"

Sam smiled, before pressing another deep kiss intimately against her. "You can, Mercy. I'm right here, its okay, just let go." He reached up and grabbed her hand and squeezing.

"Mmmm…" Mercedes hummed, the bundle of nerves in her stomach finally bunching together for the last time before dissipating it seemed, and Mercedes was sure she was crying, not of sadness or joy or relief but something different all together.

Sam crawled back up her body to kiss her fully on the mouth, and hug her body close to his. Her hands were wrapped around his shoulders and they'd turn to lie beside each other, her head pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped around her.

Mercedes looked up at him, a watery smile on her lips. "I'm sorry I can't do anything for you right now."

"You've done more than enough for me forever, Mercy." He said, his hand playing with her curls.

"I'm glad I came over."

"Well I'd hope so."

Mercedes pinched him, wanting to slap him in the face but not finding enough strength.

"Babydoll c'mon, this is how you repay me?"

"Hell yes." Mercedes nodded, snuggling up against him more, almost in dreamland.

"I love you." Sam said softly when he thought she was asleep.

"Love you too, Sammy." Mercedes said a bit loudly, just to humor him. Sam laughed.

Mercedes couldn't believe her luck to have been blessed with a man like Samuel Evans, but she was glad she did. And every time she felt like she wasn't needed, or wanted, or loved, she'd go back to this moment and relive the splendor of her and Sam, in his room on this rainy night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and I wonder if anyone picked up the hint of lyrics from Mariah Carey's The Roof. The song inspired me, so I hoped you enjoyed reading my first lime ever! If there's any POV mistakes and I started writing in first person I'm sorry, and please excuse any grammatical errors! <strong>


End file.
